


Solo 2: Dean Solo A Star Wars Story

by StarWars2020



Category: Solo A Star Wars Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars2020/pseuds/StarWars2020
Summary: Based on my Reylo Trilogy. This is Dean Solo's backstory. It also covers what happes before he reunites with Rey one last time.BTW this will not be a trilogy. Just a side story. I felt like I didn't get enough time to write Dean Solo's story
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Dean Solo





	1. Memory Lane Part 1

The Knight of Ren, Viscount Kylo had trained and raised the me as if I was his son. He named me Ren. The Knight had taught me how to fight, kill and to take care of myself. I had no idea about who I was or what I came from. All I know is what Viscount taught me.

"Ren." Viscount said in an angry tone.

"Yes, father?" I replied. I regretted it instantly and cringed. 

"I'm not your father. I am your master. Your parents are gone, they never loved you." Viscount sneered.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized and looked down in shame.

"Loving and caring for someone is weak. To be truly strong you must turn off all your emotions." 

"I understand." 

"Well done. I have good news." Viscount replied in a kind voice. It always threw me off. He could change his emotions quickly. I could barely keep up. 

"What is it?" I asked a bit confused at Viscount's sudden kind tone. I grew up with that and I thought I would've been used to it but I wasn't.

"You've done enough training and you are going to be a storm trooper for Snoke." Viscount announced.

"What?" I replied shocked.

"I sense that you don't like that." 

"I don't." 

"Well it doesn't matter. You will be a storm trooper and that's final." Viscount demanded.

"Master, I've never explored the galaxy." 

"Well you will now, Ren." 

"On my own, Master. I grew up here and growing up I wanted to go. On my own terms. Not because of Snoke." I argued.

"Ren, you've been trained for this. It's your destiny." 

"Well maybe I don't want that destiny." 

"What do you propose you do then?" Viscount chuckled mocking me. 

"Why must you do that?" I asked angrily.

"Child, pain makes you stronger. Anger gives you power."

"I hate you." 

"Good." Viscount replied.

"I sense anger, resentment and hatered in you, Master." Ren said with a grin.

"Yes." Viscount replied.

"Why?" 

"I've taught you well, young Ren. But I sense you must hurt someone... is it Snoke? Because if it is we can rule the galaxy together. You and I." 

"I'd rather see you suffer and in pain." 

"And how will you do that?" Viscount asked.

"Like this!" I answered grabbing our lightsabers and sliced Viscount's body in pieces. I was shocked and afraid of myself. I wanted to scare him. But something dark in me killed the only person I knew. I didn't know what to do but I took the lightsabers and went into Viscount's ship and went into space.

I was amazed at the sight. I knew if I and Viscount were in a life-death battle Viscount would sacrifice me in a heartbeat.

A huge ship caught my eye and I was in awe and fear. This ship was big compared to mine. This must be the leaders of the galaxy. He thought. I slowly drove away to not get attention but I felt the ship pull towards the ship and I was afraid. I felt weak of panic and fainted.


	2. Memory Lane Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have this uploaded on Wattpad but I forget to update

I woke up and saw a masked person watching me. I stood up and realized that I was in an empty, dark, gray bedroom. But the masked man didn't move for a few short seconds. I was afraid of this stranger. 

"Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"I'm Kylo Ren and you were around this area. Why?" Kylo asked.

"I recently killed my master, Viscount Kylo Ren, a Knight of Ren."

"He didn't let you go."

"How did you know?" I gasped in shock.

"I used the force to figure out who you were. I saw your past and your future, some anyways. The future is never clear."

"I didn't want to cause any trouble."

"I know. But you're not a Ren." Kylo groaned.

"Viscount named me that."

"I know, I know." Kylo sighed. "But you should know one thing." Kylo said.

"And what's that?" I asked. Kylo slowly took his mask off and I felt my stomach drop and a feeling of shock. I felt like I was looking at a hologram of myself. This isn't possible. No, I have no family.

"We're twins, you and I." Kylo answered.

"How is that possible? Viscount told me I was an only child."

"He also told you that our parents left you for dead."

"Is that true?" I asked.

"No," Kylo answered. I froze in silence. I had realized everything was a lie and I hated Viscount even more. I didn't understand why he had to lie. What was he hiding? I thought. "But they left me with our uncle, Luke Skywalker. He was supposed to train me. But he turned on me." Kylo finished and I focused on Kylo again. I believed Kylo about everything but that he wasn't abandoned. I couldn't wrap my head around parents who would mourn one son's death and trade the other. 

"Skywalker?" I mumbled.

"Yes." Kylo said. 

"I've heard all the legends of the Skywalker bloodline. I never thought it was real. But now I do. Did you know about me?"

"Yes but my parents thought and told me that you were dead."

"Why would Viscount separate us like that?" I asked.

"Snoke told him too." Kylo answered.

"Your master?"

"My leader and yours. I did some research while you were asleep. But you and I are force sensitive and Snoke feared you." 

"What?" I responded in fear.

"Nobody knows about us meeting and we must keep it that way until I can figure everything out." Kylo advised. I nodded in response without saying a word. 

"He wants me to face our father, Han Solo. But since everyone thinks you're dead you will face him for me. Nobody will know it's you since we look alike. The only difference is your birthmark but I doubt anyone will notice. It'll be covered. I doubt the girl will try sensing you. There should be a Wookie with Han Solo and the girl." Kylo explained.

"How do you know about my birthmark?"

"Force sensitive, remember?"

"Right. But what do you mean? What girl?"

"Rey, she's strong, like us. But don't kill anyone. Just scare them and I'll tell Snoke that I killed our father so we can protect him." Kylo answered.

"I'll do it." I agreed. 

"Promise me." Kylo demanded as he force choked me. I felt my eyes water. I gasped for air. I was choking and nodded weakly. "Good." Kylo said letting me go and me fell. 

"When do I have to go?" I asked catching his breath. 

"Tonight. I will prepare a ship for you."

"Isn't there guards? Won't they notice?"

"The storm troopers are clones they don't think or feel." Kylo answered.

"Viscount told me that I'd be one... but if it's for clones why would he train me?"

"My best guess is that since you and I are twins nobody would notice or Snoke would tell Hux to put you in the army behind my back."   
"You didn't answer my question. Won't they notice something's wrong?"

"I will tell Hux that Snoke gave me a personal mission. I will come back here and give you my mask. You go and I will take a secret ship of mine and make sure I'm not seen. Then you telegram me and let me know that they'll stay out of the way and are safe. Just scare them but don't hurt anyone." Kylo warned again.


	3. Memory Lane Part 3

I faced Han, Rey, a Wookie and another man I didn't know. "Ben..." I heard Han, my father say. 

"Your son is dead." I lied.

"No," Han murmured. "Kylo Ren is dead. My son is alive."

"I'm being torn apart," I teared up. "I want to be free from this pain." Han stared into his son's eyes. I felt like I was getting stung.

I felt envy. Why would he call me that name? Does he really think I'm dead or does he just favor my brother? I thought to myself. Han and I walked closer to each other until we were inches away.  
"I know what I have to do but I don't think I have the strength to do it." I mumbled. I didn't wanna betray my brother's request but part of me still believed Viscount's lie. He doesn't want me. Han extended his hand and held out his hand, asking me to turn.

I had to protect Han but my jealously and hatred towards my parents took over. I turned on the lightsaber and stabbed Han Solo. Han gasped for a moment but then touched my cheek with sadness and remorse.

I saw Han Solo as I stabbed him with no emotion. But Han looked at me, who he thought was Ben and touched my cheek again. I felt instant guilt for my crime. What have I done?

Seeing Han triggered too much pain. And as I let him go to fall Rey screamed as the Wookie who was Chewbacca, Han's best friend shot at me. I felt bad. Not only did I kill my own father but now Kylo would get blamed for it. I looked up as I saw the girl crying. 

I shed a tear. I wanted to run away and disappear as if I never existed. As if I were really dead. As soon as I reunited with my brother in secret I knew I was in trouble.

"What did I say?!" Kylo shouted getting in my face.

"I--I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." I replied. Kylo turned on his lightsaber and aimed it towards me. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Kylo growled. The only thing he had left good in him was his parents. Now it's his mother and he feared that I would take her too. I felt his pain.

"Kylo... I can't... I'm so sorry... I let my jealousy take over me. I didn't focus on the mission. I should have."

"You promised me that you'd leave them alone. Because of you my father's dead." Kylo replied as he teared up.

"He's my father too and he just left me and kept you!"

"I grew up watching them miss you. They had a grave just for you and we'd visit on our birthday every year to respect your memory. They loved you." Kylo cried. 

"You know what?" Kylo asked as he turned off his lightsaber. Ren stayed quiet. "You're not worth it. I want you to live the rest of your life suffering and feeling guilty because I feel it too. Because of you, I lost my father and now Rey might hate me."

"Since when do you care about Rey?"

"Leave and never come back or I will kill you." Kylo warned.


	4. Memory Lane Part 4

I was on my own in the galaxy. Kylo gave me a tiny ship to leave and never return. But on the way to a planet full of green and life I saw a ship. It was smaller than mine. I guess Kylo was nice. But I lost my train of thought and accidentally hit it. I panicked and opened my ship door and there were two girls who caught my eye. I used the force to bring them into his ship and closed the door. The girls were in panic and stared at me. 

"He hit us!" One of the girls shrieked. She was the taller girl. She had blond hair and dark blue eyes. The other was short but had dark brown hair and had icy blue eyes.

"Not on accident, I promise." I explained. The girls looked at each other for a split second and back at me.

"Are you crazy?" The shorter girl asked.

"I noticed your ship and it was small but cool." I mumbled.

"Well you need to watch where you're going." The taller girl snapped.

"Give him a chance." The short girl told the tall girl.

"Fine," She sighed in defeat. "I'm Kate." The tall girl introduced herself. She was really pretty.

"I'm Ren." I replied giving her a weak smile.

"I'm Alice, Kate and I are best friends." The short girl replied as they sat down on chairs.

"It's nice to meet you." I beamed as I smiled brightly at her. She was beautiful.

I had felt an instant connection with both of them. But with Alice, it was deeper. It had purpose in my life. I couldn't live without her. But why? Why is she so special? 

I felt close to Kate but I couldn't place it. It was like I had known her for years. I loved her somehow. Not romantically but as a brother-sister type of way.

"So are you a pilot?" Kate asked.

"Not really, I just started driving today." I shrugged.

"Well that explains it." Kate giggled. Alice's face went red full of embarrassment.

"Anyway, I realized today I'm a Skywalker." I confessed.

"Skywalker?" Kate asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"No way." Alice replied.

"Why's that so hard to believe?" I asked chuckling.

"Wait... who are your parents?" Alice asked.

"Han and Leia Solo." I answered.

"Kylo Ren?" Kate gasped in shock.

"No, just Ren. Kylo Ren is my twin brother." I answered.

"But that's not possible." Alice replied.

"Ben Solo's brother died at childbirth." Kate added.

"That brother is me and I was kidnapped by a Knight of Ren." I explained.

"I'm sorry." Alice said rubbing his back. I felt goosebumps and loved her attention. I smiled wide at her.

"That's awful." Kate sighed. But Ren ignored Kate.

"You're beautiful." I said to Alice.

"I'm really not." Alice blushed deeply.

"You are. You really are." 

"Well thank you." Alice replied blushing more.

"You're welcome."


	5. A Monster

"What's your story?" Kate asked looking at me with a raised brow.   
"You already know. I was kidnapped and raised by a Knight Of Ren. What is there more to say?" I asked nervously.   
"There's more to a story. It's just not that simple. What were you like as a child?"  
"I was raised to learn how to fight. I was taught to never care. Emotions were weak."  
"Wow that's rough."   
"I know."  
"Did you ever meet your family?" Alice asked.   
"My father and brother. Not my mother but my father died."  
"I'm sorry." Alice murmured.   
"May I ask how?" Kate asked.   
I gulped as she looked at me waiting for a reaction.   
"I killed him out of jealousy and anger." I confessed as I looked down in embarrassment.   
I heard a gasps and looked up as Kate glared at me and Alice frowning at me.   
"Han Solo was a hero. He was a smuggler before but the Jedi gave him a chance. Why couldn't you?" Kate scolded.   
"Viscount, the one who raised me told me my parents never cared. When I saw him my feelings of abandonment took over. I wasn't myself. I scared myself even as he died."


	6. She Hates Me

Alice fell asleep on the couch and Kate and I flew the ship. Everything was quiet for a while. I didn't know what to say.   
"I don't like you." Kate said out of nowhere. I looked at her but she didn't look back.   
"Why?" I asked softly. She didn't answer me. She just continued flying. I cringed at myself. I have always kept to myself. But I wanted to talk to her. To understand why she didn't like me. I wanted to know. I had to know.   
"Tell me what I did wrong. I can't fix it if you don't tell me."   
"I don't have to tell you anything."  
What do you mean?"   
"Maybe if you were in my shoes you wouldn't like you either." Kate snapped as she left and left me alone. I flew in silence as they slept.


	7. Trust Is Key

Perhaps I was being entitled and rude. But Kate refused to tell me what was the matter. I don't know why she hasn't just kicked me out as if I was garbage that needed to be thrown into an endless space. I even thought about leaving on my own to make her happy. But it was Alice that stopped me from going. It was her smile and laugh. She was kind and selfless. She always thought about Kate and I and our well being before herself. At the same time I wondered why she cared so much about me. She barely knows me and so far all she knows that I'm the long lost twin brother of Kylo Ren or Ben Solo. It was hard to tell considering they're the same. I also killed my father and angered my brother and left him to be blamed since we had the same face. I'm a monster and she's an angel and neither goes together. 

I laid down on my bed as I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and saw Alice. Her eyes were looking directly at me. She had a weak smile and shrugged.   
"Are you okay in here?" Alice asked walking slowly towards me.   
"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks." I mumbled with a slow nod.   
"Why aren't you with Kate and I?"  
"I don't she likes me too much and I don't know why."  
"She's not open to new people. She needs to gain trust but she'll come around. She's been through a lot and that's apart of it. Maybe the main reason, I think. But Kate knows Kate." Alice replied as she sat next to me.   
"I killed my father, Alice. Do you think that's why she's mad at me?"  
"Yeah, that's actually it. She envies you. She lost a lot without a choice and you did too. But once you got it back you took it from yourself and you lost everything all over again."  
"I don't get it though. What are you saying?"  
"You should ask Kate. She might tell you. But we're landing on Jakku for parts. Prepare for it, okay?"   
"Sure." I murmured softly as she got up and left.

For the first time in a while I found closure. There's a chance I could win Kate over. And I was gonna do that even if it killed me.


	8. Alice Is A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! Things might go well for Dean

Finally. I thought to myself as Kate and I finished our conversation. We were finally on the same page. I wasn't sure she completely trusted me but it was enough. 

I went to Alice's bedroom door and knocked twice. After a few moments the door opened revealing Alice. Her eyes brightened and she smiled at me. Gosh, she's beautiful. 

"Hello Ren." Alice greeted. 

"Hello Alice, I wanted to let you know that we are close to landing soon. Kate is going to take it from here." 

"Take it from here?" She repeated sounding confused. 

"She knows that I--umm--I want to talk to you."

"And Kate flying helps that?" 

"I thought so." I shrugged chuckling. Alice laughed and nodded. I was drawn to her and I didn't understand why. I had to know her. I need to know what is so special about her. Was it her beauty? Was it her laughter? Or was it her kindness towards me? I was never respected in my life. The man who raised me only had me for a job. He didn't want a son. He wanted his pay and I knew when he was done with me he would have never given me a second thought. 

My own twin brother nearly killed me. I know that I deserved it. I deserve death for killing my own father. I wonder how he could restrain himself from killing me right there on the spot. I wouldn't have fought back or pleaded for my life. I would willingly pay for the suffering I caused. I wonder if he'd take the fall for my mistake and if that's the case... why? Why let me go and let me live? Is this is revenge on me? Does he want me to live with the pain and guilt until the day I die? 

"Ren?" Alice said shaking my arm which caused me to wince and look back at her. 

"What?" I murmured shaking my head processing it. 

"You haven't said anything. You've just been standing there staring at me." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Kinda creepy?" 

"Yeah, it's creepy." 

We both laughed again and I smiled at her. She was blushing and she is beautiful when she laughs. She always beautiful.


End file.
